I don't like you I like these
by CarrotCrisps
Summary: Aomine had always been a perverted idiot. A girl changes his taste and craving for big boobs. Rated M. .


SLAP!

Aomine Daiki isn't new to being slapped by girls. He's really frank about everything and very straight-forward.

He normally bumps into a girl and whenever he finds the girl's boobs big enough for him, he'll immediately ask her to do it with him and of course, it's either, the girl will be charmed or he'll be hit right in the face.

The next thing to basketball that Aomine loves the most is probably sex. He doesn't know. He just enjoys it too much. He like gravure idols and he occasionally watches pornographies. What can he d, he's a guy after all.

Somehow, there's this girl whom he always he run into. She's average in height, averagely cute with that long dark green hair of hers that matches her deep set green eyes but he's not really Aomine's type. By his judgment, she's barely a cup A.

Why do girls like her exist! Girls are supposed to have enormous bouncing boobs, Aomine thought as he saw her again pass by.

The next day, he bumped into her again.

"Oy, why do you keep on following me?" he muttered.

"What the-! What makes you think I'm following you?" The girl raised her voice.

"Well, I always see you. Like everyday." Aomine replied.

"We got at the same school, that's enough reason for you to see me everyday, idiot." She replied.

"I don't like you." Aomine said.

"Who cares!" She answered and stormed away.

Of course, the next day, they saw each other again.

"Why do you even exist?" Aomine questioned as he passed by her while she was walking while reading a book.

"Excuse me?" The girl stopped and turned around to kick him but he caught her legs mid-air.

"Hikaru, isn't it? Oooh. I like your panties." Aomine teased her as he stared at her underwear.

Hikaru blushed and wiggled her leg of his grasp.

"You perverted idiot! Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Okay. Who wouldn't leave you alone with that body!? You're awfully flat! You should try some f-cup cookies." He shouted and suggested as he laughed and she walks away.

What's with that guy? Aomine Daiki. Hikaru had been hearing a lot about him. Ace of Generation of Miracles. Ace of Touou. Idiotic pervert. She's disgusted. He would have been cute but he's a total jerk. What? Hikaru thinks he's cute? Hikaru shook her head in embarrassment. She's being stupid. All that guy did was mock her and tell her to try f-cup cookies. What are even F-cup cookies?

Hikaru did a research when she got home and to her surprise, these cookies are being taken by girls who wants their boobs to increase its size.

"What the hell! He's such a jerk!" She stomped in anger.

Hikaru was about to go home when their math teacher called her attention. When she reached the faculty room, Aomine Daiki was seated in front of her math teacher.

"Ms. Hikaru, please sit." The teacher addressed her to do so.

"Uh. Why is he here?" she asked.

"Mr. Daiki needs your help?"

"W-what!?" She almost yelled.

"He's been having a hard time focusing in school because of his basketball practice and he needs to get good grades by the end of the semester to stay in this school. We can't afford to lose an ace player, don't we?" The teacher explained.

"That isn't my problem anymore." She pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

Aomine just looked at her with a smile, it annoyed her.

"It'll be now. You're the perfect student to help him. So since today, you'll be tutoring him. No its and no buts." And the teacher left them behind.

What the hell. What is happening to the world. Of all people, why her? This is stupid.

"Heh. Well I guess, it's just you and me now." Aomine teased.

"I'm not doing this." She shouted at him.

"You have no choice I guess."

He's right. Who knows what their teacher can do. She bets the principal is behind this as well. They want to keep Daiki in the team and school

"My place, 6 o'clock." AOmine said and leave.

"W-what!? I'm not going in your house! Over my dead body!" She answered.

"We'll see that body later." Aomine laughed and left.

Hikaru wanted to kill herself. What's her sin? Why is she being punished? It's already 6:30. There's no sign of Aomine Daiki. She'd been waiting in the front of his house. She was about to leave when Aomine came.

"Okay-okay. I'm ready." He said.

"I'm going home."

"No you're not." Aomine opened the door and dragged her in.

The next thing Hikaru knew, Aomine, by force, was on top of him, fumbling with her uniform.

"I don't know why but despite the fact that you don't have boobs, I felt drawn into you." Aomine said as he started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Shut up." Her face was all red.

What can she do? She likes her after all, despite the fact that she hates her more than everything else and the fact that he was so strong, fighting him is useless.

Aomine is so horny at the moment. He began kissing her as soon as he finished peeling her off her uniform revealing her small framed-body. At first she was stubborn but instead that he gets annoyed, he liked it more. Hard-to-get. She's more interesting. The next thing he knew, she was responding to his kiss. Giving him full access to her mouth as he traced her inside with his tongue. He occasionally bites her lower lip, enough to draw some blood from her.

"Ouch." She choked out.

"Quiet, you."

Then he began lowering the kiss leaving love marks on her neck and collarbones. Then he reached her chest.

"Oooh. I like these." And he began kissing and sucking her pert nipples while he groped the other.

"I- I thought you wanted something bigger." She said while she looks away from his gaze.

"I think, occasionally, I change my taste." He kissed her again.

Hikaru felt herself responding to Aomine's touch. Gosh, he's really good, he's driving her whole body crazy.

Aomine peeled her out of her skirt and took her underwear down her legs.

"Very responsive, girl. I like it." Aomine commented.

True. She's really wet; she has been since Aomine took his shirt off infront of her while she was teaching him some math problems.

Aomine dipped his mouth between her thighs and began eating her pussy. She's going crazy in the sensation. She can feel she's gonna come anytime soon and so she did, spilling her cum all over Aomine's face.

"You taste like heaven." Aomine's comments really drive her more horny.

He began unzipping his pants and taking off his boxers revealing his large cock at full length.

"Aomine-kun." Hikaru said in fear. He's really huge. Hikaru think he won't fit in her.

"Don't worry, you'll expand too." Aomine really knows these things.

He was back to kssing her and the next thing Hikaru knew was that she was being fingered mercilessly by Aomine. He's a monster. She writhed in pain below him as he enjoyed fingering her. He's unbelievably noisy, laughing and groaning as she moans in pain and pleasure.

"yeah. Come for me, baby." He shouted.

And so she did.

Aomine adjusted his position and breathed atop of her. He positioned his cock in front of her wet entrance and teased her. She was about to go crazy.

"Aomine-kun. Just do it already."

Aomine of course, complied with her request, and in one push, he was inside her. Damn she was so tight and it feels so good. He slowly pushed his full length inside her until every part of it is inside her. It was so warm; he just wanted to stay like that forever. But he needed to take action and bring this pleasure to the next level.

He started moving his hips, pulling half of his cock out and pushing it with such force making Hikaru moan in pain.

It was so painful but at the same time was so pleasurable. It was the best of both. He can feel Aomine inside her and he's moving mercilessly as he thrusts hard inside her.

He groans in pleasure. He pounds like an animal hungry for it. This was probably one of the best sex of his life. Virgins are the best for him.

It didn't take him time until he released his seeds inside her and he grabbed the bed sheets as he do so. Hikaru followed and sank her fingernail to his shoulders and moved her hands to his back as he fall right atop of her. He shifted his weight immediately and pulled away from her making them groan and moan at the same time.

Aomine lays beside her and holds her hand.

"You are one hot stuff." He said.

"So are you." And she positioned herself atop of him and slid Aomine's cock inside her making Aomine really surprised. "We're not done yet."

Though tired, Aomine still decided to go for another round.

They went for another earth-shaking orgasm and both drifted to sleep without even finishing their session. School session.


End file.
